


Waking Up in You

by Anonymous



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Morning Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He gently ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, listening to his soft snores and simply enjoying how close they were. Their bed was a sacred place for him. A place for them and only them. A place for them to be as intimate as they wanted.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Waking Up in You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Richie warms up Eddie’s dick overnight. Eddie wakes Richie up with a nice surprise.

Eddie slowly awoke, Richie’s back pressed against his front, the comedian still fast asleep, snoring softly. Eddie shifts his hips slightly, blinking his eyes open to see Richie’s curly hair and a stream of sunlight coming through the curtain, casting a soft glow in their room.

He becomes increasingly aware of how close he and Richie are and how another shift of his hips produces a soft sigh from Richie. His mind produces a memory of the previous night, they had fallen asleep after a slow fuck and Eddie hadn’t pulled out, opting instead to keep his dick warm inside of Richie at Richie’s suggestion.

He smiles and holds Richie tighter, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s shoulder. He still wonders how he ended up so lucky to be with Richie. 

He gently ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, listening to his soft snores and simply enjoying how close they were. Their bed was a sacred place for him. A place for them and only them. A place for them to be as intimate as they wanted. 

Richie let out a soft snort in his sleep and Eddie bit his lip to keep himself from laughing too loud. An idea formed in his head and he dropped his hand down to Richie’s shoulder, then moved it along his chest and down his stomach until it settled between Richie’s legs for a moment. 

He gently lifted Richie’s leg, giving him better access to start a slow thrust. Richie inhaled sharply, but didn’t wake up. He pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in, repeating this for a few minutes, watching Richie twitch in his sleep, his mouth falling open as his breathing increased. 

He quickened his pace a bit, wanting to get off but also wanting to savor the moment. He pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek and let out a moan, snapping his hips forward.

Richie gasped, his eyes blinking open and Eddie stilled inside of him. “E-Eddie?”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Eddie whispered, pressing another kiss to his cheek. 

Richie turned his head a bit, the angle a little awkward, but Eddie met him for a morning kiss. “You stayed inside me all night.”

Eddie nodded, kissing him again. “Yeah.”

Richie smiled, still sleepy. “Keep fucking me, Eds.”

Eddie resumed his thrusting, gently biting at Richie’s neck and listening as Richie started to moan. 

“I feel so full,” Richie moaned, digging his fingers into Eddie’s arm. “Fuck, your dick is so big, baby. Fills me up so good.”

“Yours is big too,” Eddie mumbled, pressing soft kisses just below Richie’s ear. He gave Richie’s earlobe a gentle bite and listened to the sharp inhale from Richie. “I love putting your dick in my mouth. I love the weight of it on my tongue. I love the sounds you make when I suck you off.”

Richie groaned, reaching back to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair and gripping it. “Eds. Fuck, Eds. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. I love you more than anything.”

“Fuck,” Richie whined. “Fuck. Eds, I wanna be able to see your face better.”

“Okay.”

Richie whimpered softly as Eddie pulled out of him, but it wasn’t for long. Richie rolled onto his back and Eddie was on top of him, kissing him and thrusting back in. Richie’s legs wrapped around Eddie’s waist and he cupped Eddie’s face, looking up at him with a look of pure love and awe.

Eddie slowed his pace, placing one hand over one of Richie’s and holding it tight. How did he get so lucky? “Tell me you love me again.”

“I love you,” Richie said, his voice soft. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie kissed him. “I love you so fucking much.” He kissed him again and again and again, his hips thrusting faster and faster. 

Richie’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight, fingers digging into Eddie’s skin, moaning into their kisses. Eddie moaned as well, his thoughts filled with nothing but how much he loved Richie.

He reached between them, finding Richie’s dick and rubbing it, making Richie gasp and moan louder. “Eds! Fuck! Fuck!”

Eddie kissed him harder, Richie whimpering as Eddie continued to touch him until he was screaming out Eddie’s name as he came. Eddie was sure there would be clear marks from Richie’s fingernails from how tightly he was holding on but Eddie didn’t care, not as he looked at Richie and how beautiful he looked as he came. 

“Fuck, Richie,” Eddie mumbled, his hips stilling as he watched Richie come down. “Fuck you’re so beautiful.”

Richie’s hands moved down to Eddie’s hips and gripped them. “Don’t stop, Eds. Please don’t stop.” He kissed Eddie. “Keep fucking me, baby.”

And Eddie did, fucking Richie until he too was coming with a groan of Richie’s name. He kissed him then, soft and slow, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Richie mumbled as Eddie pressed gentle kisses along his neck.

“You’re pretty fucking amazing yourself,” Eddie said, lifting his head up to look down at Richie with a smile. “How you feeling?”

“Right now? I feel amazing,” Richie answered. “But I have a feeling I’m gonna be sore later. Good thing I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Neither do I,” Eddie said. “Wanna go take a bath and then I cook us breakfast?”

Richie nodded. “Yeah. I would like that.” He gave Eddie a kiss. “Thanks for indulging me, Eds.”

“Of course,” Eddie said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Richie’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
